


Glad You Came

by rangifertarandus



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Coachella Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangifertarandus/pseuds/rangifertarandus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Stepping out of the toilets, thoughts still turning in his mind, he sees it. And at first he needs to blink twice because he’s sure that alcohol has just gone to his head and has squished his brain cells. And now he’s clearly hallucinating because there’s no way that Louis Tomlinson could be standing there in front of him. In a jean jacket and a pair of blue shorts. And there’s definitely no way that he could be that gorgeous. No sir. Hallucinations, definitely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or Nick is at Coachella with his whole gang but all he wants is a certain boybander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> This happened after I saw [this](http://media.tumblr.com/390dc27bd05bee0bef86153d9bcb9efb/tumblr_inline_mlaxd0HTf61qz4rgp.png) picture from Henry Holland's instagram, and it ruined my entire existence. So I definitely blame it all on him.
> 
> (This was previously published in April on my [LJ](http://lammarysme.livejournal.com/750.html) but I decided to move all my works here. I made some tiny changes, because I'm annoying and never happy with what I write.)

Nick checks his phone for the millionth time. Nothing on it except a couple of twitter mentions from Aimee and Alexa. Oh well, it’s not like he expected any answer to the five (Was it really  _five_? Jesus what the hell is wrong with him?) drunken texts he sent Louis earlier, during the rare pauses between multiple tequila shots.

He tries to count how many time-zones there are between them. He’s pretty sure that his iPhone could easily tell him but he can’t really be bothered to actually find out how. He knows that he’s on the other side of the world anyway so Louis is probably sleeping now. He tries not to think too much of it as he grabs Theo’s arm and lets himself be dragged through the different sets towards the campsite.

⠿

“You okay Grimmy?” Suddenly Alexa asks. They’re all sat in a circle, Aimee is mixing a cocktail right in front of him in a plastic cup. When did they buy all that vodka anyway? Nick is eyeing his phone again, debating whether to send Harry a text to ask if Louis is still sleeping.

“What? Yeah?” He says, almost as a question, he doesn’t know why but his voice is a bit broken and he almost doesn’t recognise it.

“You look a bit…weird? Are you sure you’re alright?” Alexa presses on.

And Nick of course knows what’s wrong. He knows he’s being weird. And he feels bad to lie to his friends but he just can’t bring himself to say anything. He could never ever admit that he misses Louis, not even if the pain in his chest as he notices his silent phone again was unbearable. And it is. Very unbearable.

“Everything’s peachy love. I think I might go for a wee though” he says finally, trying to stand.

A set of hands pulls him up and he notices Henry grinning at him as he turns around.

“You miss him yeah?” He whispers. And Nick widens his eyes in utter bewilderment because how very dare he?

“I’m good Henry. See you in a bit” he just says, shaking his head and shouldering past his friend.

He doesn’t know how it happened. I mean he’s never been boyfriend material, he’s always thought that he was better off alone, he was young and free and he liked it like that.

But then… Well then Louis Tomlinson, that little ball of energy, made of smiles, soft hair and crinkled eyes had arrived and had turned his life upside down. Everything is a mess. Quite literally because Louis can’t keep his surroundings tidy to save his life, so Nick’s house has slowly filled of a collection of clothes left around by the young boybander. And Nick… well he just loves it. He loves every fucking little bit of it. Hell he didn’t even care when Louis left the dishes in the sink for a whole weekend and when he came back his kitchen smelled of rotten vegetables for the next three days. He loves it so much that it scares him. Because it’s  _Louis Tomlinson_. It’s Louis and Louis is perfect. He’s beautiful and caring and sings lovely. And Nick is just a dj, old, obnoxious and snob. He can’t sing for shit and he’s just plain, while Louis, well Louis is part of the world’s biggest boyband. And that. Oh, that is quite intimidating.

⠿

Stepping out of the toilets, thoughts still turning in his mind, he sees it. And at first he needs to blink twice because he’s sure that alcohol has just gone to his head and has squished his brain cells. And now he’s clearly hallucinating because there’s no way that Louis Tomlinson could be standing there in front of him. In a jean jacket and a pair of blue shorts. And there’s definitely no way that he could be that gorgeous. No sir. Hallucinations, definitely.

“Hey Nick” he says with a grin.

And Nick blinks again because really? Were there drugs in his tequila earlier? Is he even still awake? Maybe he lost consciousness in one of the stalls and he’s imagining things while he’s snoring in a pool of piss in real life… He seriously hopes that’s not the case.

“Nick are you okay?” Louis speaks again. And Nick swallows, unsure. Louis grins at him, before taking a step forward and grabbing his arm.

Nick freezes, this definitely feels too real for him to be hallucinating.

“Are-” he tries to speak but finds out he has a lump in his throat. He swallows “-are you real?” He asks. And he feels really dumb when Louis burst out laughing, his little hand clutching at his stomach.

“Of course I am, Nick! What are you talking about?” Louis asks after his laughters finally have died down.

He takes another step forward and brings up his hand, fingertips pressed on Nick’s cheekbone, counting the freckles there.

The dj closes his eyes with a deep sigh. He looks calm from the outside but inside he’s screaming. Because Jesus!! Louis is there! His boyfriend is there, in front of him and Nick feels a lump forming in his throat again when he realises that this means Louis had to catch a plane right after his show to be there, just one night, with him. His eyes are seriously prickling now. He takes a steadying breath before opening them again and meeting Louis’.

The younger boy looks a bit confused by Nick’s reaction. So he starts to speak and Nick is a bit lost.

“I’m sorry I just showed up… It’s just that I missed you, so I decided to come..? I hope it’s okay? I didn’t want to be too clingy but we’ve been together for a while now so I thought it was alright? But if you want I can just go, I know some people around here so I don’t have to hang around you too much I-” Louis words are cut when Nick’s lips crash on his. Because this is too much and Nick needs to keep himself busy before he does something stupid, like, snog him senseless or… fuck him in a chemical toilet or… confess his undying love for the boy and propose there and then.

No one’s ever did something like this. No one’s ever took a 10 hours flight just because they wanted to see him. And Nick is so overwhelmed and he feels his heart is about to explode.

“I take it you’re okay with me being here?” Louis finally says, a small smile playing on his lips, when they finally break apart.

“More than okay….You are not leaving my side tonight” finally Nick speaks. And Louis beams, Jesus, he _beams_ at him. And really Louis must be the  _fucking sun_  because Nick feels warm all over and can’t help smiling wider than ever.

They just stay there for a bit, Louis’ head tucked under Nick’s chin. His small hands tugging at the sleeves of the pink jumper Nick has around his shoulders and Nick’s hand are keeping Louis steady, his thumbs rubbing circles on the sliver of skin exposed on the boy’s hips.

“Let’s go back to the others yeah? I really need to catch up with your drunk self” Louis says after a couple minutes. And Nick nods because yeah, he really wants a drink now.

⠿

Louis leads the way, his small hand completely hidden in Nick’s grasp. How would he even know where to go? Nick thinks he doesn’t care as long as he can squeeze Louis hand and keep him close all night.

As soon as they arrive at the small gathering of people everyone looks up. Nick expected them to be surprised but instead he’s greeted by knowing smirks and he really wants to smack them all in their heads. They _knew_. They all fucking knew that Louis was going to be there. And they just let him wallow in self pity, waiting for a text that would have never come. That was… Well that was quite endearing.

“They all knew?” He asks softly, and Louis smiles again. And really how can he even be that pretty? Nick is quite sure he looks like a horrible weird monster standing there next to the perfect Louis Tomlinson.

“I spoke to Aimee last night… Or… This morning I guess? Anyway I wanted to make sure I wasn’t making a mistake…” Louis says, and Nick breathes a deep sigh. He still can’t believe that Louis would willingly spend time with him, let alone having to catch a red eye just to join him there. He really feels like crying, but Louis is kissing him again and Nick's heart is threatening to move out of his chest. So he just lets himself be dragged down on the ground and sits there, stealing glances at his perfect boyfriend.

⠿

Later when they’re all splayed on the ground in a circle, Aimee is still mixing drinks in front of him (he’s pretty sure that Aimee’s bottle is magic and refills itself because there’s no way that they’ve been drinking vodka for hours and it’s still full.) but this time he has a boy tucked under his arm. He looks down on his left and can’t help but plant a small kiss on top of Louis head. The younger boy cranes his neck to stare back at him, a smile playing on his lips.

“I’m glad you came” it rolls off of Nick’s tongue before he can catch himself.

Louis giggles ( _giggles_  for God’s sake! And it’s the most wonderful sound Nick’s ever heard).

“Did you just quote The Wanted?” He asks, and Nick snorts because really? He said something nice and Louis thinks of The Wanted? But when he looks in his blue eyes he can see that Louis is just joking and he thinks that two can play this game.

“Of course… such a great boyband… much better than the other one… What’s it called? uhm-“

“Stop, you prick!” Louis says chuckling. He snakes his arms around Nick’s shoulders, making him lose his balance and roll backwards.

They’re both laughing when Louis crawls on top of him, straddling his hips. The only thing Nick can do is try to balance his cocktail in his hand and, well…  _Stare_. Because Louis is beautiful. Louis is the prettiest thing he’s ever seen and he feels incredibly lucky. Because it’s Louis Tomlinson, blue eyes, pointy fangs, Louis-best ass on the planet-Tomlinson and really even if he sees evidence everyday, Nick still can’t believe that he gets to call him “ _his_ ”.

Nick doesn’t know if he’s  _in love_  with Louis. But when the light of some camera flash (he thinks it’s Henry’s iPhone) bathes the top of Louis’ head and makes his eyes shine in the night, Nick thinks that maybe, just maybe, it’s not really normal how his heart stops when he sees him, it’s not normal that his skin tingles under Louis' tiny hands and it’s definitely not normal that he’s lying on the ground with a boy sitting on him and he’d never want to be anywhere else in the world.

So, when Louis leans in, resting his weight on Nick’s chest to plant a kiss on his lips, Nick thinks that maybe, just maybe, he might be in love after all. Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://iam-possiblyinsane.tumblr.com), too!


End file.
